jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Spoiler2
Hallo, ich bin aktiver Teilnehmer auch auf anderen Wiki-Seiten. Man kann für die Spoiler einen Button definieren, der den zu verdeckenden Text auf- und zuklappt. Kann man so etwas auch hier einführen? 16:42, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Andreas, hast du bitte einen Link für uns, damit wir uns das anschauen können? Danke und Gruß, Premia Admin 16:48, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Vielleicht ließe sich das dann ja gleich mit deinem Software-Update regeln, Premia. Die Idee ist nämlich eigentlich gut, so läuft man nicht Gefahr, sich aus Versehen um die Spannung zu bringen. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle 16:55, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::: Hier ist der Link! Aber zuklappen ist so eine Sache... Artikel, die dann nur aus einem Spoiler bestehen, sind dann komplett leer oO Und das würde vor allem Bücher- und Comic-Artikel betreffen. Ich finde, dass das kein guter Anblick werden wird und dass der bisherige Hinweis deutlich genug sein dürfte. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:59, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Du meinst so hier? Bild:;-).gif Wer das liest ist doof! Allerdings kann dieser Spoilerbutton keine Bilder verarbeiten, ein großer Nachteil, wie ich finde. Premia Admin 17:21, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das ist auf jeden Fall ein großer Nachteil, da ja in den meisten Artikeln auch Bilder zu finden sind. Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:24, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wer hinter diesem Link weitersucht, wird auch Spoiler finden, die Bilder verarbeiten können. Andererseits ist es doch kein Problem, einem Spoiler eine eigene Überschrift zu gönnen, dahinter fließt der Text unter der nächsten Überschrift weiter. Mehrere Überschriften gliedern die Seiten auch besser. Hallo Premia, ist dieser Button eine Vorlage oder Bestandteil des HTML-Codes auf dem Server? Ich freue mich ja, wenn das so funktioniert, aber bin auch immer ein bißchen neugierig, warum das mal geht, mal nicht. 19:34, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Andreas, stimmt - mal funktioniert es, mal nicht. Ich habe in meinem Sandkasten nämlich eine Tabelle in die Spoilerfunktion integriert, anfangs wurde die Tabelle nicht dargestellt, dann doch mal kurz. Schon eigenartig... Premia Admin 20:53, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Der Button ist eine Erweiterung (engl. Extension), siehe unter Spezial:Version. ::DAS ist doch mal ein SUPER Vorschlag! Hoffentlich kriegt das Premia hin! Dark Lord Disku 21:23, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Was soll da bitte so super sein, wenn z.B. Artikel, die nur aus Spoiler bestehen, dann ganz leer sind? Die jetzigen Spoiler-Warnungen sind eigentlich kenntlich genug. Wenn überhaupt sollte man diese Funktion nur für einen Einleitungssatz begrenzen, wo die bisherige Spoiler-Vorlage unangebracht wäre. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:26, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Wenn jemand etwas aus Vesehen ließt, was er abwarten wollte, dann ist es doof. Dark Lord Disku 21:28, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Meiner Meinung nach laden solche Spoiler irgendwie zum lesen ein ;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 21:31, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja, das ist doof, Dark Lord. Gerade für solche Leute gibt es die jetzige Spoiler:Vorlage, siehe auch im Artikel Betrayal. Wenn man da jetzt diese Zuklappen-Teil reinmacht, besteht der Artikel nur noch aus einem Einleitungssatz. Das sieht erstens nicht gut aus (die Infobox macht die Seite nämlich nicht kürzer) und zweitens habe ich nicht gerade Lust, etwas zu schreiben, was man nachher gar nicht sieht und es aufrufen muss. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:34, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::DU bist der Admin... Dark Lord Disku 21:38, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ja und? Ich will ja nur diskutieren... wird das irgendwie durch meine Funktion als Admin eingeschränkt? Vermutlich schon, weil man immer denkt, ich will etwas befehlen, was aber gar nicht so ist. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:41, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Wie ist es denn dann? Dark Lord Disku 22:25, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) @Dark Lord: Was soll ich da noch hinkriegen? Ich habe die Spoiler-Erweiterung doch schon eingebaut. Ich bin im Übrigen auch gegen diesen Spoilerbutton, weil er 1. keine Bilder, Tabellen, etc. zulässt und 2. wie Ani schon meinte die entsprechenden Artikel dadurch leer werden können. Bleiben wir doch lieber bei unserer Spoilervorlage. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:50, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich bin da komplett dagegen. Das hat mehrere Gründe. Der erste Hauptgrund ist, dass bei diesem "Klick-mich und der Text erscheint" Java oder andere Komponenten (die unter anderem für erhebliche Sicherheitslücken am PC zu hause sorgen und deshalb bei vielen Browsern deaktiviert sind). Der zweite ist allerdings der folgende: Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir wie die Wikipedia eine Art Enzyklopädie sind und deshalb diese ganzen Spoilersachen komplett raussollen. Erstens kann man die nicht die ganze Zeit aktuell halten, zweitens zerstören sie meiner Meinung nach immens einen Artikel. Klar ist das so, dass ein Spoiler evtl. einem von schlimmeren Bewahren soll, aber wer die Quellen sich reinzieht, weiß auch was er gelesen hat oder was er eben nicht wissen möchte. Wir sind hier keine Fanseite oder sowas. --Darth Vader 23:36, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ich finde die Idee auch nicht gerade vorteilhaft, auch wenn sie anfangs einen gewissen Reiz hatte. Ich finde wir sollten die alte Vorlage behalten, sie aber um den ref-tag oder so erweitern, sodass die Quelle, die für den Abschnitt verantwortlich ist (oder die Quellen, wenn es mehrere sind) durch einen Link in der Spoilerwarnung sichtbar werden (Also zum Beispiel, man klickt auf den Link und unten steht dann die Quelle oder so ähnlich). Das hätte zum einem den Vorteil, dass der Leser weiß in welchem Buch die Informationen stehen und zum anderem, wenn es mehrere Abschnitte sind, die alle verschiedene Quellen haben, kann der Leser dann die Spoilerwarnung entfernen, für den die Quelle schon auf Deutsch erschienen ist (wenn die 4 Wochen abgelaufen sind). Ich hoffe ich habe mich nicht unklar ausgedrückt :) Gruß Boba 14:35, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ich denke auch, dass wir es bei unserer Vorlage lassen sollten. Die Idee mit der Quelle ist ganz gut, aber wir könnten das doch einfach in die Vorlage integrieren, statt einem ref-tag. Beispiel: wird zu "Dieser Abschnitt enthält Spoiler aus Dark Nest." Außerdem könnte man die Vorlage teilen, sodass man mehrere Abschnitte machen kann, also MfG - Cody 14:53, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ich lasse den Spoilerbutton trotzdem erst mal drin, viell. macht er sich ja in Diskussionen gut, oder hat jemand Probleme bei der Darstellung wegen Java? Gruß, Premia Admin 16:30, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich zumindest nicht;-) Kann man die Vorlage so ändern, dass ein anderer Text, anstatt click here to reveal spoiler steht? Dann hätte ich eine Vorschlag für eine andere Verwendung dieser Funktion... Inaktiver Benutzer 16:36, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Verwaist30, den Satz kann ich beliebig ändern. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:51, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Cool! Also meine Idee lautet wie folgt: Ich hatte desöfteren das Problem, dass ich eine Frage zu einem Sachbuch hatte und nicht direkt wusste an wen ich mich wenden soll...es ist auch sehr umständlich alle Benutzerseiten zu durchforsten um nach einem Besitzer zu suchen. Vielleicht könnte man aufklappbare Liste auf die Artikel der Sachbücher setzen, damit man bei Fragen sofort weiß, wer im Besitz des Buches ist. Aufklappbar ist deshalb gut, da es dann kaum Platz im Artikel einnimmt. Was haltet ihr von dem Vorschlag? Inaktiver Benutzer 18:14, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Aber die Besitzer eines Sachbuchs in den Artikel zu schreiben, ist auf keinen Fall von enzyklopädischem Wert. Das interessiert den normalen Leser nicht die Bohne! Wenn man das wissen will, braucht man nur kurz auf den Link „Links auf diese Seite“ in der Navigationsleiste klicken und nach Benutzerseiten suchen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:45, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Schön, aber es haben nicht alle Benutzer ihre Sachbücher auf die Benutzerseite gestellt. Ich zum Beispel habe vier Sachbücher von denen außer Meister Plo Koon keiner weiß Darth Nihilus 66 18:47, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Wo ist denn das Problem? Schreibt doch einfach auf die Disku zum Buch-Artikel die Frage, wer das gute Stück im Schrank hat, da werden sich schon ein paar Leute melden. Gruß Kyle 18:49, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Finde auch auch so! Für das gibt es ja auch die Diskussionsseiten. In den Artikel zu schreiben, wer alles das Kompendium besitzt, gehört sich für eine Enzyklopädie eigentlich nicht... und das sollen wir ja sein, nur über Star Wars halt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:54, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Mir ist klar, dass es die Leser nicht interessiert, daher der kleine Spoiler. Die Idee mit der Disku ist ja die Standard Methode und die versuchte ich mit dem Vorschlag zu beschleunigen. Wenn die Mehrheit allerdings dagegen ist bleibe ich auch bei dem wie es jetzt ist. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:01, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) * Wenn du wissen willst, wer ein Buch hat, musst du im Artikel doch nur unter "Versionen" nachschauen, wer den Artikel erstellt hat. Der sollte das Buch ja haben. Ansonsten könnte man diesen Button, wenn man ihn unterschiedlich gestallten kann, ja für die Erweiterte Zitatsammlung (siehe oben) verwenden, damit die Unterschriften noch weniger Platz wegnehmen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 19:56, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Kategorie:Vorschläge